


Noblesse oblige

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Страшнее несбывшихся желаний — они же, только сбывшиеся. Или все же нет?





	Noblesse oblige

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к 5й главе 9го тома.
> 
> Меня добавил в избранное человек, который терпеть не может Акихито, ровно относится к Асами и обожает Фейлона. На мой вопрос: «Какжытак, я ж пишу не твой ОТП?!» мне ответили:«А вдруг?»  
> Пришлось просоответствовать! :)
> 
> Для Hono cho.

      Фейлон тяжело дышит, стараясь прийти в себя; голова до сих пор кружится после удара взрывной волны и жесткого приземления с плеча Асами. Сам японец сидит на полу — растрепанный, в окровавленной рубашке, с растерянностью во взгляде, — и уже ничем не напоминает лощеного надменного якудза, так легко управляющего людскими судьбами и манипулирующего чужими желаниями.  
      И когда-то влюбившего в себя двадцатилетнего китайского мальчишку.  
      Мальчишка вырос и стал ему ровней. Да, Асами негласно признает Фейлона равным себе по силе и влиянию, учитывает его возможности, составляя хитроумные шахматные партии своего бизнеса, и понимает, что Китайский дракон в состоянии спутать карты Токийскому тигру, и поэтому с ним стоит считаться. Казалось бы, нужно этому радоваться — восемь лет назад младший сын главы триады только мечтать о таком мог. Как и о том, чтобы смутить Асами, заставить его краснеть и хмуриться, огрызаясь в ответ на поддразнивания, словно подростка-цундере.  
      Но это не радует Фейлона, как не радует застывший, полный отчаяния взгляд Асами на разбитый телефон, остановивший пулю, летевшую в его сердце, — словно вместо испорченного гаджета тот видит окровавленную светловолосую голову.  
      И Фейлон вдруг ясно понимает, что ему нужно вовсе не равноправие, не контроль над черным рынком Юго-Восточной Азии, не лидерство в Байше. Больше всего он хочет, чтобы Асами легко, одними уголками губ, улыбнулся ему, властно сгреб в объятия и поцеловал, зарываясь пальцами в распущенные волосы… И так же ясно понимает, что это — не для него. Что улыбки и объятия, поцелуи и непривычно теплые взгляды Асами уже отданы другому, и ревновать к этому другому глупо и бесполезно.  
      Фейлон встряхивает головой, отбрасывая упавшие на лицо длинные пряди и напрасные сожаления. Он не позволит Асами даже заподозрить, что ему нужно нечто большее, чем партнерство. И уж конечно, он не будет мечтать о несбыточном и, даже сгорев в огне своих желаний и надежд, возродится из пепла крылатым фениксом.  
      Noblesse oblige.  
      И Фейлон подходит к человеку, с которым они сегодня спасли жизни друг друга, и протягивает ему руку.


End file.
